Leaked
by Tangerinegirl
Summary: When a video Hermione made for Ron gets leaked to the whole student body, Hermione is unsure how to deal with her notoriety. With the attention of every male at Hogwarts while she loses hope at EVER finding a real relationship, but sometimes love springs up from the most unexpected places ;)


**A/N: So This is my first story! I'm not sure how this is but I am hoping that it's okay! I would love some feedback! I don't know how long This is going to end up being BUT I have some big ideas for the plot ;) anyway hope you enjoy my short chapter one!**

**Chapter One: The Gift**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's my birthday present for you."

"I can't believe this! You are the best girlfriend a guy could have!"

Hermione giggled as Ron squirmed in excitement. She had been planning this for him ever since Ginny mentioned that she had done something similar for Harry for his birthday. Hermione looked around the room making sure everything was in place; the camera was set up in the corner (all she had to do was press the red button), the bed was turned down so they didn't have to worry about any blankets getting in the way, and under her clothes she had the lingerie the she had (embarrassingly) picked out from a store in Diagon Alley. An arm snaked around her waist pulling her from her train of thought.

"Mmmm well I'm ready whenever you are babe." Ron whispered in her ear in what she was sure he thought was a seductive voice. She decided it was best not to say anything and simply turned in his arms so she was facing him. With a small smile on her lips she gently kissed him starting at his lips and slowly moving to his ears. Placing her arms around his neck she pulled him close and in her sexiest voice told him that all she needed was for him to get into bed. He happily obliged and practically sprinted to the bed while ripping his clothes off. It took every ounce of will power for Hermione not to roll her eyes while she giggled. She sauntered over to the camera, took a calming breath, and pressed record.

She slowly spun around and turned on some music with a silent spell as she started to unbutton her shirt. Ron's eyes bulged as he caught the first glimpse of her gold and red ribbed corset. Perfectly in view of the camera Hermione continued her slow strip show for Ron. Once she was standing only in her lingerie she moved towards the bed. Cocking her head she tried to look into Ron's eyes but soon realized it was pointless because his never left her chest. With the grace of a ballerina and the practiced (Ginny and her had practiced "sexy walking" for hours) sexuality of a pop star she continued making her way to the bed until she reached the nearest edge. With a smirk on her face she started a slow crawl up the bed till she was on top of Ron.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Hermione seductively asked him while nuzzling his neck. All Ron could do was grunt in anticipation due to his complete arousal. She latched her mouth gently onto his ear lobe switching between lightly nibbling and sucking. Kissing down she spent an extra moment on the sensitive spot right under his ear before moving down the rest of his neck. Encouraged by his loud moans she moved further down his chest veering to the left to suck on his more sensitive nipple while letting her fingers lightly run along his arm muscles strong from hours of Quidditch practice. He lightly bucked against her demanding more but instead of acquiescing she slowly licked across his chest to his other nipple letting her fingers roam the rest of his broad chest. After a few minutes of slow torture she began kissing lower and lower until she reached the base of his rock hard cock.

"Where do you want me to go next?" She practically purred.

"Get….. On… My…. Cock…." Ron managed to stutter out.

"Now now Ronald, I expect you to beg for that."

"Please Hermione please!" Ron rasped.

"Please what?" Hermione asked wickedly.

"Please suck my cock! Suck it HermiooooOOOHHH." Ron could barely speak because halfway through his sentence Hermione had lowered her mouth and sucked his hard cock deep into her throat. Going at a slow and steady pace she slid her lips from the crown to the base of his dick reveling in the sound of his moans. With a gentle twisting movement she focused on the head before suddenly taking him in as far as she could again. Moving back to the head she used her hands to stroke his shaft until he was right on the edge of cumming. With an evil grin she climbed off and slowly began undoing her corset top. Letting it drop to the floor she watched Ron's eyes bulge in realization that she was completely hairless. With a small grunt he lunged towards her but she nimbly moved out of his reach.

"Sit back. You're going to have to watch me now, WITHOUT touching yourself." Hermione said with a wink while slipping a finger down to her clit. She grew more and more confident moaning loudly while Ron stared in amazement as she pleasured herself. Reaching the cusp of her orgasm she quickly withdrew her fingers and pounced back onto the bed startling Ron. Pumping him a few quick times to make sure he was plenty hard before raising herself completely over him and sheathing him completely into her pussy. After only riding him for only a few seconds, Ron flipped them over and pounded himself into her demanding release. He came before Hermione could even get close again.

"Bloody hell woman! That was amazing!" Ron sighed contentedly. He rolled over to the other side of the bed passing out without even bothering to clean himself off.

"Of course Ron… Anything for YOU…" Hermione muttered before whispering a quick scourgify while walking over the camera to turn it off. She took down the silencing charms she had placed on the room as well as the locking charm. Quickly dressing she sat down at his desk and wrote him a quick set of directions for the charm he would have to use to be able to watch the sex tape they had just made. Attaching the directions to the tape she left it on his desk and walked back to the room she was sharing with Ginny in the Burrow.


End file.
